Angel Laws
by pika318
Summary: <html><head></head>Small scenes about Lucifer's interactions with Gabriel and other angels. Based on the events in Volume 3, 5 and 8 of the novel. Novel contents are explained within, so beware of spoilers.</html>


**pika318: **Basically I am posting for Moko-chan again. The one shot this time is based on events in Volume 3, 5 and 8. The background context for these novel scenes will be explained at the end of the story, so if you don't want spoilers, you can either stop reading now, or just skip the section at the end.

**Moko-chan: **It's basically a story with regards to Lucifer's interactions with Gabriel and the other angels.

* * *

><p><strong>One shot: <strong>Angel Laws

* * *

><p>Gabriel stood in the centre of the 6 tatami apartment located on the second storey of Villa Rosa. He had hoped that things would go smoothly. It should have been easy, find the fragment of Yesod, get her and leave. But alas, things did not go according to plan.<p>

Firstly, there was no fragment of Yesod in the apartment. Instead he found out that she had left for a human entertainment facility with the Demon king and the Hero.

His minions fidgeted uncomfortably behind him. They were not fond of the small apartment. To be honest, neither was he. He nearly bumped his head against the door frame as he was entering the door.

"Gabriel-sama...what now?" One of the angelic soldiers asked.

"Well, I guess we wait." Gabriel said sheepishly, scratching his head. "The Demon King has to come back. Besides..." he turned towards the two small people who were in the apartment when they entered.

"I believe you called them right?" Gabriel asked, smiling at the two.

The kimono clad lady clicked her tongue on annoyance. Her hand was slowly moving towards the clip holding her long ponytail together.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bell...you can't beat them." The other person, or more accurately, the fallen angel said.

"At least I can try, unlike you, you bum."

"Ouch. So much for a kind warning." The fallen angel got up to a standing position and was about to walk to a device called a "computer" when one of the angels pounced on him, sword in hand.

"What do you think you're doing, human?" the angel said, holding the sword threateningly at the fallen angel's neck.

Gabriel s jaw dropped and the kimono lady pulled her hair clip out of her hair and changed it into a hammer.

"Get away from Lucifer now." She snarled. She thought the other angels might attack her but they just stood there, frozen.

Meanwhile, Gabriel put a palm to his face and started shaking his head.

The angel who had pinned Lucifer to the ground started shaking and Lucifer sighed.

"What the hell? Gabriel, they're that clueless?" Lucifer asked.

Gabriel shrugged his large shoulders.

"Can't blame them, they were only born after you left. Besides, they would never imagine that the great Morning Star would look like...that." Gabriel said, with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Are you insulting me? Get off me, you fool." Lucifer snapped. The minion angel sprang away from him immediately.

"My...my...apologies. .." The angel started stammering. The kimono lady stared, now it was her turn to be gaping.

"Wha...?"

"Angel laws. Don't ask." Lucifer said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Keep your weapon, Bell, before they see you as a threat."

The hammer changed back into a hair clip.

"Ah yes, angel laws. What a troublesome thing." Gabriel commented.

"Really? I could make use of it right now." Lucifer grinned evilly.

"You command my men in any way and I'll kill the inquisitor. You have no power over me right now." Gabriel said, flashing an equally evil grin.

Lucifer's smile vanished and he plopped himself in front of his computer. Bell looked back and forth between the archangel and fallen angel, shrugged and sat down near the computer as well.

Gabriel told his men to guard the two and they all waited for the Demon King to return.

* * *

><p>That incident with Alas=Ramus was the first time Gabriel had seen Lucifer since the fallen angel's departure from heaven.<p>

He thought back to the chaos that ensued after Lucifer left. Firstly, their father was angry, okay, maybe angry was an understatement.

He was furious and wrecked quite a few things. Secondly, Lucifer had already left a large disaster in his wake. It took a couple of decades before everything resumed back to normal, or at least, close to normal.

Since then, none of the angels really spoke about that disaster. They do still whisper about Lucifer's legends and his past glory and power.

"If only they can see where that glory had disappeared to." Gabriel muttered as he stared at Lucifer's back.

"What did you say? Never mind...what are you doing here again? Stop treating this place like your home!" Lucifer turned away from his computer and glared at the large archangel.

"Awww...come on, I'm just visiting."

"I told you everything you wanted to know the last time you barged in." Lucifer said annoyed.

"I didn't barge in. You even gave me ice cream~~"

"I didn't give you any. You stole them. And if you want more, there isn't any left. Go away."

At this point, Lucifer turned back to his computer again. Gabriel opened the fridge and closed it in disappointment when he found out that the other angel was right.

"Ah!" Gabriel suddenly clapped his hands.

Lucifer was unfazed and said monotonously, "Finally remembered what you came here for, muscle head?"

"Eh. ...you're so mean. I'm not a muscle head." Gabriel whined but then decided to say what he intended to say." Camael is here."

Lucifer visibly froze. The Gabriel continued.

"He's after a fragment of Yesod too. It's the one that the human girl has. "

"Camael huh. ..." Lucifer muttered. He had stopped typing and seemed to be thinking about something. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, that Camael can be quite the brutal one." Gabriel smiled.

There was a moment of silence and then Lucifer said, "You know where Camael is right? I want to talk to him."

"Eh? How about Alsiel and the inquisitor?"

"Alsiel rushed to some grocery sale, and knowing him, he won't be back within the hour. Bell is having dinner with Emilia so she won't be returning anytime soon either."

"As expected of Lucifer, you study your opponents well."

Lucifer rolled his eyes at Gabriel's comment. He switched off his computer, put on a cap and his sneakers and left the house with Gabriel tailing behind.

* * *

><p>It must be an odd sight for the people at the cyber cafe. There was a man in armour, another large man in a toga and a small sized teenager.<p>

"Camael. ..." Gabriel started to say "Can't you wear something normal?!"

"I don't think you have the right to say that, Gabriel." Lucifer commented.

The armoured angel remained silent and stared at Lucifer.

"Alright I hate wasting time so I'm just going to ask, Camael, are you planning to steal a fragment of Yesod?"

Camael stared blankly for a while and then replied in a slow monotonous voice.

"I'm not stealing...I'm taking back what belongs to us..."

"Like I said. Those fragments belong to us." Gabriel chipped in.

"Shut it, Gabriel. I'm higher ranked than Camael, aren't I?"

"Oh no...don't you dare."

"Camael. I command that you not do anything." Lucifer demanded.

"Geez, can you not abuse that authority? You're making life very difficult for us." Gabriel whined.

"I don't care. There are other demons after us as well. The last thing we need are for you guys to butt in."

"Camael. ..Say something..."

Camael was still silent and then he said, yet again, very slowly.

"Do...not...forget that...I am also...an archangel. I do not need to obey you."

"Eh? Damn."

"But...I promise that I will not...do anything if...the demons attack." He added.

"Oh that's nice of you ..." Gabriel commented, somewhat sarcastically.

Lucifer looked surprised when he heard Camael's promise.

"Really?"

"You...have my word, brother."

"Oh good. Now that's settled, I'm going back." Lucifer quickly walked away from the other two archangels.

"Need me to walk you back?" Gabriel asked. He was joking of course. He knew that Lucifer would never agree to it. The fallen angel seemed not to hear the question and swiftly disappeared from the cyber cafe.

"You really meant that?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he questioned the armoured angel.

Camael did not reply to the question and merely commented, "Living as a demon...has made him soft."

"You think so too huh?"

Camael slowly nodded and then left the cyber cafe as well.

* * *

><p><strong>pika318: <strong>That's all for the one-shot! So like I said before, I'm going to explain some background context here now. Since Moko-chan wasn't nice enough to write out an explanation, I have to do it myself. If you don't want spoilers, stop reading.

**About the first scene with Gabriel visiting for the first time:** I know volume 3 novel has been translated somewhere , so I'll make this brief. This happened in Volume 3, when Gabriel came with this few angel underlings to take back Alas=Ramus. Alas=Ramus was at the amusement park with Maou and Emi, and Suzuno and Lucifer were at home when they sensed the angels coming. This is like a filler scene showing what happened before Maou and Emi returned to Villa Rosa after getting the call. The angel hierarchy was also explained in Volume 3 where lesser ranked angels basically cannot disobey someone as highly ranked as Lucifer.

**About the rest of the story where Gabriel visits and Lucifer negotiates with Camael: **The part where Gabriel visited earlier and took the ice cream happened in Volume 5. The purpose of Gabriel's visit that time was to ask about the treasure of the previous Demon King, which he thinks Lucifer knows. Moko-chan also has the impression that Camael was after the fragment that Chiho has, given to her by Laila This scene which was written was to explain the background context of what happened in Volume 8.

What happened in Volume 8 was that Chiho's school was attacked by demons, and Lucifer and Suzuno rushed there to help. As they chased the demons out of the school, Camael, who was on the scene, attacked them suddenly. Lucifer used the remaining magic he had to protect Suzuno, Chiho and everyone else in the school.

At the time Camael attacked, Lucifer had panicked and thought "What is that bastard thinking?" and later, he asked Camael, "Archangel Camael, what made you change your mind?" These lines made moko-chan think that Lucifer might have struck some kind of deal with Camael beforehand about not interfering and attacking them, which produced this scene.

That's all for the explanations. If there are any other questions, feel free to review and ask. We will try our best to answer.


End file.
